


Relics

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb and Danse stumble into Hardware town and clear out the raiders that reside there. Caleb goes through some of their stuff and comes across an untouched pre-war camcorder. When they get back home he shows Danse what it can be used for. ;) (this is my first bdsm fiction please don't hurt me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relics

Caleb and Danse had been walking around Hardware town looking for supplies after taking out the raiders that had lured them in by falsely asking for help. Upon pick-locking a brief case, Caleb found a nearly unharmed pre-war camcorder. He smirked and put it in his bag. “Saving this for later.” He thought to himself.

A few hours later the two found themselves back at the bunker stepping out of their armor ready to relax and get ready for bed. “Hey Danse, I wanna show you something I found earlier while we were clearing out Hardware town.” Caleb said pulling out the camcorder. “This was used to record people’s memories of the good times and such before the great war. My mother had one.”

Danse walked over and carefully took the old machine from the other’s hand. “How does it work?” He asked curiously eyeing the buttons and screen. “We’ll I can show you. But like I said they are used to capture the good times had by people, and I uh can think of a good thing we could record.” Caleb answered with a sly look on his face.

He took it back from a confused Danse and drug him by his arm to the bedroom. Caleb situated the recorder on top of the collapsing dresser aiming it downward towards the mattress. “W-what are you doing, Caleb?” Danse asked, a fierce blush spreading across his features. “Get in front of the camera babe.” He replied flipping the switch on.

Danse bit his lip due to his nerves. He had a pretty good idea of what Caleb was going to ask for next. “Strip.” He Commanded with a smirk. “I-I don’t really think this is necessary in order to show me its functions.” Danse replied his hands visibly shaking as he started to unzip his BOS uniform. “Just do as I say.” Caleb said sternly.

He continued to tug down the zipper, only hesitating as his hand reached the prominent bulge that was forming at the crotch. “Go on.” Caleb ordered as he undid his belt and slid it out of the loops. “Caleb, if I recall, you were just taking orders from me in th-“ Caleb cut him off. “I am a sentinel now, am I not? Last time I checked that ranks above you, Paladin. So I suggest you listen to me.” He said cracking his belt against the floor as a warning.

Danse flinched but did as he was told until the suit pooled at his ankles. He lent down and yanked it off than worked on untying the laces on his boots. “Leave them. On your knees.” Caleb demanded firm grip still on the belt. Danse complied his blush now traveling to his chest as he kneeled. Caleb practically strutted over and took hold of Danse’s hair in his other hand pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. “Take it out.” He said gesturing towards his crotch.

With trembling fingers Danse popped upon the button and pulled down the zipper. Caleb’s cock sprung free erect and throbbing. “Commando?” Danse asked with a little chuckle that was short lived when Caleb cracked the belt across his thigh. He hissed and stared at the red welt that was starting to form. “Suck.” He pulled Danse by the hair leading him to the tip of his cock and sighed in pleasure as he felt his lover’s lips wrap around him.

“Fuck… Ya that’s good babe.” Caleb said thrusting his hips causing Danse to choke as it hit the back of his throat. He pushed against the red heads pelvis to hold him still but that earned him another whipping, this time on his ass and now his hands were being bound behind him with the belt. Danse could feel his balls draw up tight. He loved when Caleb would dominate him and put him in his place.

Caleb now had both hands gripping his hair tight fucking himself into his mouth moaning lowly, practically growling. Tears were pricking in the corners of Danse’s eyes as he struggled to keep his breathing steady, most of his air cut off my Caleb’s hard cock making him dizzy. “Fuck babe! Gonna cum!” He shouted as his thrusts became shallow. He pulled out of Danse’s mouth and grabbed him by the chin stroking himself above his lover’s open lips. “Swallow.” He ordered as he came thick and hot into his mouth.

Danse sputtered but forced himself to get every last drop, his own climax building. He could feel the tightness growing in his stomach. He didn’t get to relish in the feeling for long, Caleb grabbed him by his throat and pushed him face down into the mattress, ass high in the air. “Who do you belong to? Caleb asked hooking his hollo tags around Danse’s neck. The black haired man gulped and hoarsely replied. “I belong to you, sir.”

“Louder! Say my name!” Caleb shouted gripping his throat. “I belong to you Caleb!!” The redhead licked his lips feeling Danse’s adams apple bob as he spoke. “That’s right Paladin, your ass belongs to me now.” Caleb confirmed by rubbing the head of his once again erected cock against his tight hole. “You’re all mine.”

Danse’s entire body shook in anticipation. All he wanted was to feel the sweet burn of his lover filling him. He turned his head to the side and watched as Caleb slicks himself in some sort of oil. There will be no preparation tonight and he is perfectly okay with that.

The initial sting causes him to cry out and buck his hips forward. Again he can feel tears building up behind his eyes. Caleb chuckles darkly and thrusts into him again, this time ramming into his prostate drawing out a moan. “R-right there… Please!” Danse begs pushing his ass back relishing the pain and pleasure. Caleb pulls back out and slams into the same spot loving the strangled cries from his lover as he tightens the hand on his throat.

“Ya? You like that babe?” He asks gyrating his hips to tease Danse. “Y-yes!” He replies, voice wavering. Caleb gripped Danse’s ass tight and began to mercilessly drive into him faster and faster. The larger man trembled beneath him, his knees aching, and in a desperate need of release. He was dangerously close but feared punishment if he were to without Caleb’s say so.

It was getting hard for him to breath, oxygen escaping his lungs, and only the feeling of sweet ecstasy coursing through his veins. His vision threatened to black out as he struggled on each intake of air. Caleb’s chokehold was sure to leave a bruise. Caleb himself was getting lost in the pleasure. His jaw went slack and his thrusts became more and more desperate. “Cum Danse. Cum for me.”

He needed not to be told twice. Danse’s orgasm crashed through him like a great ocean wave. White ropes painted the mattress below him and his muscles contracted around Caleb bringing him along over the edge. Danse whimpered as he felt his love’s seed spill into him. They both collapsed in a tangle of spent limbs onto the bed. Caleb nuzzled and kissed along Danse’s neck whispering how good he was into his ear while taking the belt off of his wrists.

Honestly he felt a little bad when he saw how red they had become and lifted each up to his lips for a kiss. They gazed at each other lovingly for a while in an embrace until Caleb remembered the camcorder was on. “Shall we watch this or save it for later?” He asked bringing it over. “Um? Caleb, is the cap supposed to be on it?” He asked his brows knitting together. Caleb stared at it gaping like a fish out of water. “Looks like we’ll have to do that again.” He replied giggling like an idiot. “Take two.”


End file.
